


Rushin' It

by BuckinghamAlice



Series: The Genius and The Gentleman [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After what seems like the longest courtship ever (but is in fact just three dates), Tony and Steve take the next step in their relationship, and Steve keeps surprising Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rushin' It

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a sequel to my first Stony fic "Patience" although reading that isn't really necessary to understand what's going on here.

Steve and Tony's First Official Date had been dinner and a movie. Steve had insisted, because that was what people did. The evening had been perfectly lovely and had ended with one kiss, an almost chaste kiss, outside the door to Steve's bedroom. Their Second Official Date had been much the same, different movie and different restaurant, but same ending. They really shook things up on the Third Official Date and went for lunch, a play, and coffee.

Tony had decided that he would show, oh, what would you call it... respect? Boundaries? Well, whatever. He'd let Steve set the pace. Steve didn't have his experience and he was probably a little nervous about all of this. Tony had told himself that he'd be able to go slow... but somehow when he looked at Steve, he redefined "taking it slow" to mean making it through dinner without getting bent over the table, and even that seemed a bit too slow. So going three dates without so much as a hand job was practically a glacial pace... and he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to push Steve too hard and have him back away, but he was beginning to sense that Steve was in the middle of some misguided attempt at being a gentleman. How he'd have gotten the idea that Tony _wanted_ a gentleman was anyone's guess, but that seemed to be the case.

Tony was in the middle of pondering how to get Steve to sleep with him without pushing him (a fine line, to be sure) when Steve walked in the lab. “Hey, handsome,” Steve said smiling as he walked up behind Tony, who was trying to look hard at work and like he wasn’t just mentally undressing the tall blond approaching him. “Cap,” he began, turning to face him. “What brings you to the lab tonight?”

“You,” Steve responded. “I wanted to thank you again for our date this afternoon. And there was something I forgot to give you.” Tony’s big brown eyes with the ridiculously long lashes glanced up to meet Steve’s shining blue ones for a second before Steve planted a kiss on his lips. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and drew him closer, deepening the kiss without pausing to think about boundaries or respect or taking things slow. Steve gently ran his tongue along Tony’s lip before entering his mouth and probing about slowly. Tony sighed as he grabbed a handful of blonde hair and Steve pressed his body against him more.

A moment later they parted, sighing and panting softly, and Steve let go of Tony’s shirt, which he hadn’t even realized he had grabbed onto. “Is that… what you forgot to give me?” Tony asked breathlessly, smirking. Steve flashed that winning smile, the one that Tony often saw in his dreams, and nodded.

“I don’t want to rush you or anything,” Steve began. “I just couldn’t wait to do that anymore.”

“Rush _me_?” Tony asked, incredulously. “I was waiting for you to be ready. You’re the one from the days of virgin brides and all that. I didn’t want to scare you off.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to worry about that. I’m not going anywhere. And I’m certainly not scared.”

“Well, good,” Tony said. “And you don’t have to worry about rushing me… because I’ve been ready for a while.”

“Ready for what?” Steve asked, cocking an eyebrow suggestively.

Tony gave him one of those cocky, sexy looks he had patented. “Why don’t you come back over here and find out?” Steve smirked and placed his hands on the table, one on either side of the scientist, trapping him between his arms. The blonde pressed a kiss to the brunet’s smiling lips and neither of them were quite able to process how wonderful they felt.

Tony began to move to the couch several feet behind him, pulling Steve along by the waistband of his jeans. They sat side by side on the couch and Steve threw his arm around Tony’s shoulder.

As they kissed, Tony’s hand traveled up Steve’s thigh and over to his crotch. He was reminded of being in high school – wanting to fool around with someone, being driven crazy by hormones, but still being shyly adventurous. Steve’s hand on his shoulder slowly slid down his chest a bit and gently stroked the arc reactor. Tony had noticed that he seemed to like to do that.

Tony threw his leg across Steve’s and ran his hand across the taller man’s broad chest. Steve’s hand traveled down to caress Tony’s cock through his pants. Steve smiled into the kiss as he leaned Tony back and began to lift his shirt up. Tony put an arm around Steve’s shoulder and stroked his muscle as Steve began to kiss his chest and stomach.

It was really happening.

Steve ran his hand along the outline of Tony’s cock as he licked and kissed at his nipple. Tony squeezed his eyes shut and let his head sink back into the couch cushion as he tried to clear his mind completely. Steve’s hand and mouth felt so, so good… better than he could even have imagined… and he was already getting hard. He put his hand on the one Steve still had on his shoulder, and Steve grabbed hold of his hand and raised his face to kiss him again. The taller man moaned into the kiss and the sound made Tony tremble.

“Take off your shirt,” he managed to say. Steve smiled and sat up to pull the shirt over his head and drop it on the floor. Then he pulled Tony’s shirt off and kissed him again, moaning his name softly.

Steve shifted Tony onto his lap and they kissed again. He pulled his mouth away and pressed hot, sweet kisses into the genius’s shoulder and chest. His hands slipped down Tony’s back and squeezed his ass. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve and grabbed onto his hair again as Steve gave his ass another squeeze and made an appreciative sound. He pressed another kiss to Tony’s mouth and bit his lip softly but insistently.

Tony couldn’t help feeling… almost amazed. He thought of Steve as being sort of naïve and inexperienced… so where had he gotten all of these skills? But he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Steve was feeling confident and lucky… and more turned on than he could remember. He was getting hard too, and he was growing more and more turned on as Tony began to rut against him. “God, yes, Tony,” he moaned softly and Tony began to push his hips against him even more insistently.

Tony backed off of Steve’s lap and kissed him once then licked and kissed a trail down his torso. Steve’s breath caught as Tony grabbed his cock through his jeans and Tony smiled to himself when Steve bucked against him. He kissed his way down to his crotch and lewdly licked at his cock through his clothes. He glanced up and looked into Steve’s brilliant blue eyes and he knew that this one was it. There could be no one else for him. Just Steve. Always Steve.

He sat back up and they kissed again, Steve carding his fingers through dark hair. He leaned Tony back onto the couch again and kissed him gently, almost questioningly and ran his hand back down to the buttons on the smaller man’s pants. “Can I…?” he began tentatively, looking to Tony for permission.

“Yes,” Tony began, voice so shaky it surprised even him. “Please.”

Steve unbuttoned and unzipped Tony’s pants and slowly pulled them down to his knees. He ran his hand along Tony’s length outside his underwear and reached with a slightly shaking hand inside the waistband. His hand graced Tony’s cock before he looked back up and asked, “Is this okay?”

Tony stretched to give him a gentle kiss and said, “Of course it’s okay. You don’t have to keep asking for permission… anything you could think of, I assure you it’s something I’m interested in doing with you.”

Steve smiled and gave him another little kiss as he pulled Tony’s now almost painfully hard cock out of his underwear. He ran his hand gently along his length before fisting him a couple of times. He teased the head with his thumb and brushed his fingertip over the slit. Tony closed his eyes tight again as Steve kissed his way back down to his cock and swirled his tongue around the head.

Steve gripped his cock at the base and took the head in his mouth. He began to fist him again as he continued to work the head and Tony sighed and moaned in response. “God, fuck yes, that’s good,” he sighed. “Where did you learn how to suck cock like that?”

Steve glanced up at him with a little blush and said, “I watched porn so I could… know what I was doing. I… I wanted it to be good for you.” Tony gripped Steve’s shoulder and moaned once more. “Ahh, yes. It is.”

Steve felt emboldened by the praise and took Tony’s whole length in his mouth. “Oh, fuck,” Tony groaned as he bucked his hips forward. He began to thrust into Steve’s mouth a little as he continued sucking him off. Tony’s eyes rolled back a little and he felt himself massaging Steve’s shoulder. Steve’s hand wandered down into the waistband of his jeans and he began rubbing himself through his underwear. “Mmm,” he sighed onto Tony’s cock. He used his free hand to cradle Tony’s balls. “Oh, God, yes, fuck yeah, fuck,” Tony moaned.

“Let me get these pants off of you,” Steve mumbled, licking his lips. Tony raised up and Steve pulled his pants and underwear off and then pulled his own jeans off. Tony seized his mouth with a kiss and they both smiled into it. “Do you want me to suck you, Steve?” the genius breathed against his lover’s mouth, but Steve merely shook his head. “I just want to be here for you and find out what you like,” he said, giving Tony a soft little kiss to his jaw.

“But what about what you like?” Tony protested.

“What I like,” Steve began, letting his hand make its way back to Tony’s cock, “is seeing you writhe and hearing you sigh and moan my name.”

Steve urged Tony back onto his back and took him back into his mouth. Steve continued rubbing himself through his underwear, which now had a wet spot from the precome he was leaking.

“Take ‘em off, Cap,” Tony breathed. Steve stood up and slid his underwear off and Tony was impressed with the sight before him. He rolled over onto his side and took Steve’s erection in his hand and fisted him a few times. Steve leaned over and kissed him again and their tongues swirled together sloppily. Tony pulled Steve by his shoulder back onto the couch, and Steve pressed his body against the smaller man’s. Tony reached between them as they continued to kiss and grabbed their cocks and pumped them together.

The friction was almost enough for both of them.

But it wasn’t all they wanted.

“I want you so bad, Tony,” Steve breathed.

Tony bit his lip and held back a moan. “D’you wanna fuck me, Steve?”

“Fuck yes, I do,” Steve responded, giving him another kiss. “But not yet.”

Steve wriggled a little lower on the couch and took Tony’s cock into his mouth again. But this time he also urged his legs up a little so that he could run a finger lazily up and down his ass crack. As Tony lifted his legs up a little higher, Steve continued sucking his cock and teased his hole with one finger.

“Oh, fuck,” Tony moaned, thrusting into Steve’s mouth as best he could. Steve slowly pushed his finger in Tony’s entrance and left it there long enough for him to adjust to the slight stretch.

He began to thrust his finger into Tony a little. The billionaire bucked and moaned as Steve began to push into him harder. Tony gave a little whimper when he withdrew the finger completely, but the whimper was followed by a loud moan when he shoved not one, but two fingers back in. Steve pounding his fingers into him, alternating between pushing deeper and scissoring them open.

He took his fingers out and began to lick at Tony’s entrance, slowly at first but gradually getting faster. Tony was reminded of Sam Kinison’s stand-up routine about eating pussy and licking the alphabet and he almost had to wonder if that was what Steve was doing. It felt perfect at any rate, so he couldn’t complain.

“Please, Steve,” Tony moaned, body squirming from the pleasure. He took his leaking cock in his hand and begged, “Please, Steve. Fuck me. I need you to fuck me.”

“Is that what you want?” Steve cooed. “Fuck yes,” Tony responded.

Steve reached down on the ground and grabbed his jeans. From one pocket he removed a condom and from the other a travel sized bottle of lube. Tony raised his eyebrows and smirked. “Oh yeah? You’re all prepared for me, aren’t you?”

Steve grinned down at him but a little blush spread on his cheeks. “I did mention how bad I wanted this, didn’t I?”

“You can keep on mentioning it,” Tony said breathlessly. “I can’t fault you for that.”

Steve put the condom on and slicked himself up with the lube. “You’re cocky,” he said with a smile as he brought his cock to Tony’s entrance. He held onto the smaller man’s hips as he slowly pushed into him.

“Ahhh, fuck,” Tony groaned, covering his face with his arm. “Are you okay?” Steve asked, concerned.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Tony insisted. Steve pushed forward slowly but stayed still for a moment when he was inside. When he felt Tony calm and stretch beneath him he began to move slowly. “Fuck yes,” he groaned.

Steve began to fuck into him, thrusting quick and hard. His face was red and Tony couldn’t resist reaching a hand up to press a hand to his perfect jaw. “God, you’re hot,” he breathed and Steve pressed a kiss to his lips. Tony ran his hands up Steve’s bare back and grabbed a hold of his hair with both hands. Steve kissed Tony’s jaw and neck while he continued to fuck him, lifting his hips up just a little higher, hitting that magic spot and making Tony buck against him.

Steve straightened up some and took Tony’s ankle in his hand as he fucked him even harder. Tony reached up and stroked the blond’s chest with one hand as he jerked himself with the other. Steve lifted his lover’s hips just a tad higher and pushed his legs back farther so Tony had to hold his own ankles. “God, you feel good,” the blond moaned. “I fucking love this.”

Steve bent over Tony and gave him another kiss before sitting up so they could change positions. “Oh, you want me to ride it, huh?” Tony asked, sitting down on Steve’s cock. His back was pressed against Steve’s chest as he pushed himself down as far and as hard as he could. “Oh, Jesus,” he moaned. Steve wrapped his arm around Tony’s chest and kissed him over his shoulder. He patted his thighs and Tony put his feet up on them. His whole body was supported by Steve’s and Steve was so deep inside him he could hardly think straight.

As he lifted himself up and pushed himself back down, Steve held onto his hips and helped guide him back down. Tony’s cock ached to touch, but it hurt even more not to. He began fisting himself again, eyes squeezed shut, head thrown back haphazardly. He felt Steve’s lips seizing his own, and he kissed him back, as if this was the last time he’d ever kiss anyone.

Steve shifted him so that he was almost sideways, with his feet on the couch and his back against the couch’s arm. They were now face to face so they continued to kiss passionately as Tony pushed himself down and jerked himself off. His body began to tense and his toes curled under as he came on his own stomach and hand (and Steve’s thigh). Tony was still, so Steve continued fucking him, thrusting up into him hard and fast, through his orgasm. He was getting close, too, and the feeling of Tony’s body heaving in passion above him was enough to send him over the edge. He came, calling Tony’s name.

Tony reluctantly got off of Steve’s lap but smiled lazily at him. “All right, Cap,” he breathed. “That… that was the best workout I’ve had in a while. Or ever, really.”

“Seems worth making it a regular thing, huh?” Steve managed.

Tony smiled at him again. “Come here.” And he pulled Steve to him for cuddles and kisses and he flushed a little at the thought that he was lucky enough to have a guy who was in fact an old-fashioned gentleman, but also an animal in the sack. What more could he ask?

**Author's Note:**

> And yeah I couldn't come up with a title for this. I think I spent longer coming up with the shitty title I went with than I did actually writing it, so sorry for the suckishness of that. And also I just felt like writing stony smut, so hope this is up to snuff.


End file.
